


Big furry security blanket

by BitterChocolateStars



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterChocolateStars/pseuds/BitterChocolateStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons has a panic attack. Grif Helps.</p><p>Thats it. Thats all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big furry security blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaya_Ithilwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099120) by [Amaya_Ithilwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaya_Ithilwen/pseuds/Amaya_Ithilwen), [Yin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin/pseuds/Yin). 



> Big thank you to Amaya_Ithilwen for giving me permission to borrow her Au really quick!

 

Grif can and will always find Simmons when he needs to. Nothing will stop him. Not even the idiots own ability to disappear. You can't vanish completely. Not with a wolven around.

Grif had been padding through the hall  looking for Simmons. He'd been pretty sure he'd felt the man panic from his room.

When he rounded a corner he was  hit with a wall of scent. Pure panic. That's what registered first. So consuming that he'd almost choked. 

The second thing to register was Simmons. Simmons scent was distinct. A class of its own really.  Grif  could pick it out of a million with a 100% success rate. Simmons was Grifs  favorite  scent, second only to Oreos.  Mostly because the man tended to smell like comfort. The  wolven  wasn't sure how to explain it other than that. Just that he enjoyed being near Simmons because he felt comfortable.

Grif went low to the ground and whined. Eyes searching the  hall  for the other man. He  spotted a familiar maroon sweater near the door to  the library.

He slipped in and surveyed the room. Nothing out of the ordinary. No sign of danger. Nothing lurking in the shadows. Only Simmons. Who smelled of panic and... Tears?

Well shit.

Grif padded between bookshelves. Pausing when he caught sight of his friend. Invisible save for his clothing. Sitting on the floor tucked against a bookshelf. Grif had always wondered if they'd be able to create clothing that turned invisible with him one of these days.

Then only Grif alone would be able to find him.

The wolven wandered over and whined curiously at his friend. The man made no move to indicate that he heard him. The wolven whined louder. Still nothing. 

Fuck it. There was obviously something wrong with Simmons, and the man didn't want, or couldn't, answer him. Grif walked closer and lied down. Curled against Simmons side.   


After a minute it seemed Simmons registered that he was there. An invisible hand coming to rest in his fur. Clutching at him like a lifeline.

Grif didn't mind. He could feel the man next to him begin to relax.

* * *

Simmons had been having a stressful day.

His school tests were coming up and despite the long hours he spent studying he felt like he wasn't prepared.

What if he failed? What if he forgot the answers? Could he get through a timed test? Was he sure he knew everything he could learn about the mating habits of an incubus? Had he asked Tucker enough questions? What if he forgot how to read? 

Simmons stumbled in the hall. Clutching at his chest. He felt like there was a great weight crushing him. He couldn't breath. His sweater felt too confined. He tugged it off in jerking stilted motions. It wasn't enough. He needed somewhere to sit. Somewhere quiet with no one around.

Simmons found himself stumbling into the library. He walked past the desks and chairs  and even the couch.  Coming to collapse against a bookshelf in the back. 

He tucked his knees up and buried his face into them.

He needed to breathe. Needed to calm down. 

He wasn't sure how long he sat there tucked up against the bookshelf. Trapped in his own head. After a while he became aware of something large and warm curled around him. 

Grif.

Something in his head quieted. He reached out and sunk his fingers into the wolvens fur. 

He felt himself start to relax. The wolven curled against him. Not minding the iron grip Simmons had on his fur.

When Simmons no longer felt like the world was collapsing inwards he relaxed his grip and began running his fingers through Grifs thick fur.  Ignoring the heat in his cheeks at the thought of  Grif  here, curled around him like a comfort blanket.  It was soothing. The texture of the course fur a distraction for his mind.

Simmons found himself drifting off. Heedless of the stiffness he knew he'd wake up to. Too comfortable to be bothered to move at that moment.


End file.
